Lerain Voss Coldharbor
Lord Lerain Coldharbor Currently reigns over the Lands of The Three Rivers, Snowfall Isles, Good Harbor. The Three Rivers being placed deep in the heart lands of the Kingdom of Stormwind and their most known Holdings. He is a Lord Temporal and is a mere Major in the Alliance Military , He currently funds and equips a small fleet of five to six ships and is hungry for more responsibility and power. A known and open reformist and politically a person of the people, giving to charities and the homeless. =Description= ---- Amoungst many groups he is called "The Good Otter", as he always seems to have smile that goes from ear to ear like a happy otter. True to this he always walking about with a smile, rain or shine. His clothes are made form the finest cloth that his House can supply, the leather of his boots, belt and armor are always oiled and polished to a pristine condition. His armor although having only a few pockets and dint in it always matches up to any superior officer's inspection of what a Son of a Militant house should be, Sturdy yet pretty, Well maintained yet Dress worthy. His hair is kept to with an inch of the Military Standard of Stormwind's Officer Manual, even his nails and Facial hair are kept clean and trimmed down to meet with any inspection. Lerain despite being a soldier often is found to have taken in his spare supplies a simple bar of Lavender and Rose soap. His men have started to spread a rumor that he is secretly a woman. His facial hair in the form of a bushy mustache on his lip would disprove this however. Hair having been slicked back when wet is often left to dry and then naturally fluff out into a short fluffy covering of hair across his whole head. Just enough to run your fingers through but not enough to grab with a strong grip. Also of course being with the Dress Standards of the Stormwind Military. Skin tone being a pale tan in complexion however it has a quite a few freckles along the ridge of the nose and the ears, the cheeks being free of them. His eye brows softly furrow at most thing that he dislikes or raise like amber clouds at things he finds odd, strange or funny. Armor Preferring the classical armor of the Stormwind Guard and the Seventh Legion, Stating on record that "If is not broken do not fix it you will mess it up. This is not dress armor this is to stop a blade." And thus the best dwarven craftsman was found and the finest steel was bought to craft one of the finest pieces of armor in the House's armory which he wears impulsively everywhere even around Stormwind. He has a tabard and Cloak that display his House colors as well as the Symbol of the Alliance and Stormwind on it. Around his belt hands not just his sword but also a small leather pouch holding medical potions and other instruments that are meant for healing, but also his Mercy Dagger which out of all of his gear is the only thing not given any kind of finery or flare to it. Jiggling on the other side of his person would be a small coin purse and a libram of the Holy Light. Arms On His back he is often seen with a Kite Shield on it or a large great sword depending on the mission or his mood, he is quick to swap out for whatever he feels will suit him better. If on his arm you see a large shield then you will find the blade "Iron Ice", an old Kul'Tiran blade that has been in his family for years. There is nothing special about the blade, just an old enchantment to make it not rust or dull or to fail to cut. Other then the age of it, the blade would seem to be just like all of the other ones. However "Iron Ice" was once the blade of the founder of the Stormwind branch of the Family, Sir Jones Coldharbor the Drill Master. This blade has a long history most of it lost to the waves, but back in the Gnoll Wars it is said to have cut aside the cackling hordes like the bow of a ship through water. Sir Jones later gave the blade to his Son Lerain the First, who fell far north and away from home. His Son Now Lord Gragor Coldharbor, Lerain the Seconds father recovered it through combating the undead along side the forces of the Argent Dawn in the Western Plague Lands. Though Lerain the First's body was never found the Sword and Shards of his Armor, Lord Gragor sent the blade and Armor back to Stormwind to be enshrined in the family's crypt in loo of his father's body. Lerain later taking up the blade once again to fend off an assassin who had snuck into the family home. He has not kept it far sense then. The large great sword "Rage Light" is a simple sword no filigree or extra bit or bobs just a simple solid weapon. It however has a sad History, originally held by his grandfather on his Mother's side as he attempted to hold the undead back as they ravaged the small hamlet that was his charge. He had not be a Paladin like his daughter but all those who watched him fight would swear that there was light in his eyes as he saw the last of the living villagers make it away from the village heading south towards Gilneas and Silverpine. His daughter later retrieved the blade from her father's corpse as she marched with her now Father-in-Law Lerain Voss Coldharbor the First months before the fall of Naxxramas in 27 LC. Once the family returned the blade to the family crypt in loo of her father's body has it had been tainted by the scourge. =History= ---- Lerain Voss Coldharbor the Second was born to a noble family that due to his father has been in the decline. Not because of some political intrigue or some economic catastrophe that befell the house and its holdings. No just the quiet decline of a noble house do to putting its eggs and money in one and only one basket, Military and Navel might. Lerain's Father and Mother may the Light rest their Souls, focused on fighting for the Alliance and Light first before Fighting for their people. Lerain was raise away from his parents by the servants who did not want to baby him. He maybe young but he knows that as long as the main might of the Alliance is away the people at home are at risk. He wishes to see to their needs but also to keep up with his families tradition of honor through service to the Crown. Youth When Lerain was a young lad he was placed under the finest tutors that his parents could find. Though they remained distant through out his whole life he new he was loved. He was taught how to fight sense the moment that he could hold a wooden sword. Taught to charge from the moment he could stay on top of a horse. Showed the way of trade by the Grain master on their families Westfall Holdings, and how to sail a ship by his family's first Captain Blue who commanded the House fleet in the Lord's stead. He was proud when he was younger he though he knew how the world worked. Nobles had stepped on the Stone Masons and then when they lashed out they where pranced criminals and sent away. This caused the Defias Brotherhood and other to form, many say that they where the start of the trouble. However Lerain stands with them in their opinion that it was the nobles that caused this, that they should have negotiated with them further instead of refusing to pay them. After all he said when he was younger, A wound can't fester if you tend to it, you nobles did not. He said this to his family after which he was able to see his commoner friends for some time. The Alliance Having been born into the Alliance Lerain had no other thought in his mind other than joining it as both noble, Knight, and Solider. Lord Of Three Rivers. The Lord of Three Rivers is a hereditary Title, the Three rivers being a large stretch of area that straddles the Nazferiti River where the River that splits Duskwood, Westfall and Elwynn Forest before flowing south towards Stranglethorn Vale. The original job of the Lord of Three Rivers was to keep the waters and banks clear of any vermin such as Murlocs, however the Lerain's Father Lord Gragor Coldharbor had left that task to adventures as he went off to go fight the Horde and Scourge. Leafy Orchard On the Elwynn side of the junction of the river once sat a great town of Leafy Orchard that functioned as the nexus of trade all along the river. It had Docks for row boats and rafts, a market for Farmers and Merchants to trade and sell. Now however the town has been in decline after the First Horde burned it to the ground during the first war. The town still functions as a valuable place for the Apples, pears, sheep, pigs and other live stock. Wheat Bank Along the bank of the river on the Westfall side, sits almost rolling fields of grain. Down along the river sit pumps that pump water into irrigation canals that line the fields feeding them with a good source of water. walking about the fields a traveler would find that they are heavy with grain, cabins and huts sit the more rocky hills over looking the fields. Children, Men, and women all toil in the fields to harvest the massive crop. Wagons and rafts on the river carry away whole tons of grain away from the fields that line the river. Wheat Bank is to any outside clearly a bread basket of the House. Soggy Shore have a larger flood plain compared to the other two holdings under the Title of Three Rivers and so, under the request of House Coldharbor’s House Mage Miss Kelly. The Farmers have started to plant massive amounts of medical and Alchemical herbs in the rich soil. The last harvest of which made producing potions far cheaper by a whole two gold on average because of how rich the harvest from it's muddy fields had been during that year. Yogmire Mine House ColdHarbor having made a happy discovery on their land in Duskwood. A large deposit of Silver and Lead having been found in the hills just outside of Soggy Shore they have taken to setting up a mine in the hills. They have been trying to hire both a shaman and someone skilled to manage the site. The lead being perfect for Cannon and Rifle shot and the Silver being a lovely boost to the houses coffers. Lord of the Snowfall Isles Starting out as a small collection of protective isles that naturally could protect ships on their way to and from Northrend. Now with Azerite pouring out from the ground all over the planet. The small isle now not only protects ships carrying furs, and cobalt ingots traveling from Northrend to the Stormwind it now has started to mine the Azerite, This has been done without the lord's permission but he had not complained when his Personal Mage Kelly said she had started to experiment with the substance for her Enchanting and Alchemist endeavors. =Personality= ---- Lerain has shown signs of a good leader and signs of a Terrifying enemy. What he has seen the Legion and now the Horde do to his fellow soldiers and civilians has left it's mark on the young noble. The once noble Knight who up held his oath to protect the weak and the light, has grown a heavy shadow that hangs over his shoulder like a cloak. Kind Lord To the people under his rule Lerain has been called Kind, Good and Just. Taking time out of his day to speak to the young child or the eldest commoner. Even being seen playing ball with the child of his tents, or working in the fields along side the common folk as his retinue stand by the side awkwardly. Seemingly Fair in his treatment of his tents if one can not pay their taxes for the year, he will give them a loan of grain so the family does not starve and increase their tax for the next several years till they have paid in full. Tyrant's Shadow To those who would make an enemy of the young noble will be shown the shadow of his gaze till they scatter across the rocks. For according to the Alliance Military records after one of his squad mates had been taken in the night and killed by some Orcs during the start of the war. He hunted down the orcs to their camp and then he and his squad mates killed one of them in the middle of their meal. So brutal was the slaughter of this one orc that the other's fled into the night not stopping to help their friend. He and then led his squad mates to hunt them down, keeping on the pressure and only picking them off when they thought that they had gotten away. Till just at the end where they where just three left, but were so tired and ragged that one of them then stabbed one of the other's in the leg and the last remaining two fled again. Lerain spare this one, Healing them with the light then sending them on their way. It was not the act of kindness or the acts of terror that he hand his Squad did to send the orcs fleeing that sent shivers down their spines. It is that this was the same person who after hunting down a group of people to kill to the man would then just heal the one the other's left for dead and let him run. Beliefs Keeps his beliefs up in the Air however, he does outwardly state that the Light and Shadow are twins and to fear the use of one is to miss use the other. Only when used together can they be channeled in their purest form. Quirks (Does your character have any unusual or notable about how they conduct themselves?) Relationships (If your character has loyal friends or has had romantic relationships, you could describe them here.) Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Stormwindian Category:Grand Alliance